


Early Mornings

by Lyssandra_Med



Series: One-Shot [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Creature Hermione Granger, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Werewolf Bellatrix Black Lestranger, Werewolf Hermione Granger, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med
Summary: Sleep won't come easily when light streams through open windows.Hermione will, instead.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: One-Shot [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429282
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> unedited

Hermione had never - _not once, not even after she learned there was a whole world hidden in plain sight, and another world hidden inside of_ ** _that_ ** \- imagined that her life would turn into _this._

 _This_ being a life where she was snuggled down, drawn all the way into the warm embrace of a lover, and the feather-filled comforter that they’d purchased just last week. Bellatrix’s arms were a vice that kept her locked down, held in place with no way to squirm out. What she _could_ do was wiggle against the weight at her side, force the jaws of the vice to open just slightly enough for her to escape. The early rays of dawn pouring through the window were too much, too bright, and she wanted them shut _immediately._

Unfortunately the window would need to wait; Bellatrix wasn’t moving and the mild disturbance of Hermione pulling away had led the sleeping woman to hold even tighter. She wasn’t relenting, and Hermione’s squirming was starting to wake up her partner’s lower anatomy; a stiff rod slowly engorged, pressed firmly in rocking motions against her body.

By the time she was ready to give up, Bellatrix had awoken, more or less. The press of Bellatrix’s cock - _and wasn’t that just an odd thing to wrap her brain around, the multiple intricacies and eccentricities of werewolf anatomy and biological function still new enough to Hermione that she was confused (_ **_and rather aroused_ ** _) whenever the damned thing managed to present itself_ \- was fast becoming an incessant itch, one she wished to soothe. Bellatrix was pulling her tighter still, her lips against the back of Hermione’s neck and warm breath skating out across her skin. Sharp nails - _more like claws_ \- were pressing tightly into the warmth and softness of her belly, her hips, dragging down across her arms and raising up to tap against her throat.

The wolf was fully awoken by that point, and after no more than a moment or two, Hermione found herself pushed and rolled over. She was held down by her back until she was almost fully melded into the mattress, her head turned towards the side of the pillow and a gentle intake of breath the only sound that existed between them. Her hips were caressed and pulled, body bunching up until she was on her knees and quaking in surprise.

They had both gone to sleep nude and Hermione could easily feel the roughness of Bellatrix’s growing fur pressing against her back, the weight and gentle heft of the woman’s breasts resting down upon her shoulder blades. A rough nose pressed deeply into the base of her neck and Hermione giggled at the cold chill of it. Bellatrix had quickly curled up atop her body, feet and knees planted to either side of Hermione’s legs, her hands slipping down until she had a rough and stable grip upon her hips. Hermione gasped as lengthening nails bit down into her skin, the sensation far, far away from something that could be labelled _unpleasant._

A moan rose to her lips, unbidden but not undesired, the position slowly growing on her as a growl erupted from Bellatrix’s throat. Between her legs she could feel a slickness dripping, growing arousal contesting with instinct and desire to submit. She felt herself press further into the mattress as Bellatrix pushed and pulled her, aiming as best she could until the heated length of her cock was buried to her hilt. Cloying warmth was all there was, and Hermione gasped at the intrusion, the burn, the way it filled her up wholly and the satisfying give as she stretched to accommodate it.

Bellatrix began at a rather startling pace, her body driven to lust and sharp teeth closing harshly - _but not unkindly_ \- on the skin of Hermione’s neck, only the barest second spent to twist hair out of the way. The rollicking of Hermione’s body became a forceful rhythm, in and out, timed to Bellatrix’s thrusts and her own panting breath.

She could feel her own fur begin to push its way through her skin, a lighter auburn to Bellatrix’s deep black, her nails erupting into sharpened spikes as the teeth in her maw became predatory and frightening. She was still new to this new life, but Bellatrix made it easier, had helped her, and now that they were three moons into their relationship she had gotten as much of a hang over it as she ever would.

For now she just needed to revel in the feeling of _power,_ a second to writhe and growl, to push back against the hardened knot of flesh that had inflated at the base of Bellatrix’s anatomy. She lost herself within the motion, the push, the pull, the feeling of Bellatrix’s rough hands - _more like paws, but still human enough to move and use without issue_ \- and the speed that they were building to. Hermione’s tail finished growing out and Bellatrix pulled it to the side, driving further until the burning pulse of her cock was all that Hermione could feel, liquid dribbling between her legs, matting her fur, the bed groaning pitifully beneath them.

Hermione howled and Bellatrix joined her, and the knot pressed up against her harder again, incessant and _full,_ unrelenting in its desire. There was a press so hot that Hermione **_burned,_ ** and the whole of it slipped within her core, her body aching and stretching around it as Bellatrix’s forceful thrusts became jerking motions, confined as she was. Not a second later she managed to finally find completion, howling so loud that it shook the air. Bellatrix joined her as she collapsed forward, spent and panting as Hermione felt herself become full with her Alpha’s seed. A second later they were boneless atop the mattress, Bellatrix’s on her back and breath stirring against her hair.

They were locked together with Bellatrix slowly licking at the marks she had left upon Hermione’s neck, their bodies thinning as sinew and muscle began to atrophy, fur receding into nothing, claws returning to simple nails. The only anatomical abnormalities that remained were twitching ears still dusted with short fur, and tails wagging - _in Hermione’s case, the movement was rather pitiful, trapped as it was between her back and Bellatrix’s body_ \- in time with their heartbeats. Bellatrix’s stiffened member was still locked inside of Hermione and they knew it would last for an hour or so before dislodging. They existed together as a jumble of limbs until Bellatrix rolled them, holding Hermione tightly to her chest as they drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

The rays of light were no longer a bother to Hermione, and as she slipped to warm dreams of a smiling woman and the sounds of their pups, she smiled. The beast at her back had become a well domesticated and loving monstrosity.


End file.
